Brad Rowe
|birthplace = Wauwatosa, Wisconsin |family = Lisa Fiori Hopper Rowe |yearsactive = 1996-present }} Bradley Thomas "Brad" Rowe is an American actor. Biography Rowe was born on May 15, 1970, in Wauwatosa, Wisconsin, where he was also raised. He attended the University of Wisconsin–Madison and graduated in 1993 with a degree in Economics. He also spent his junior year in college at Seville, Spain, where he played in a blues band. After graduation, Rowe worked as a finance manager for political campaigns in Washington, D.C. He then decided to switch careers and moved to Los Angeles, California, to pursue acting and screenwriting. He started his career in the United Talent Agency library and mailroom. Since then, he has acted in the made-for-TV movies Vanished, Lucky 7, and Though None Go with Me, as well as the NBC-produced miniseries The 70s. He also took part in the 2011 documentary film My Big Break, which followed the early years of actors' careers, including that of Rowe. In addition to acting, Rowe is the co-host of the talk radio podcast series MIPtalk: Conversations with the World's Most Interesting People, and he founded Bright Angel Productions, a video and documentary company. During his public policy work, Rowe advocated for same-sex marriage rights during the California Proposition 8 campaign in 2008. He spent a decade teaching and volunteering at Chrysalis in Los Angeles. In the early 2010s, Rowe worked in educational policy for the United Way of Greater Los Angeles. As part of his contribution, he organized HomeWalk, an event that raised money to fight homelessness. For his work, Rowe was awarded the Rosenfield Fellowship in Education Policy by the United Way of Greater Los Angeles. Rowe also became the president and managing director of BOTEC Analysis, a Los Angeles-based public policy research and consulting firm, and made contributions to the Crime and Justice Program at New York University's Marron Institute of Urban Management. On Criminal Minds Rowe portrayed serial rapist Tony Canardo, who assisted his wife Amber in a series of murders in the Season Two episode "The Perfect Storm". Filmography *Perception (2013-2014) as Agent Bobby Dalton (6 episodes) *All I Want for Christmas (2013) as Robert *The Contractor (2013) as Paul Chase *The Knightswood (2012) as Dad/White Knight (short) *A Christmas Wedding Tail (2011) as Jake *Carnal Innocence (2011) as Dwayne *A Valentine's Date (2011) as Dylan Connors *Freckle and Bean (2010) as Devin *General Hospital (2010) as Murphy Sinclair (11 episodes) *Make It or Break It (2009) as Joe *The Mentalist (2008) as Det. Marco Francis *Cold Case (2008) as Cyrus Brill, 2008 *Whore (2008) as John *Happy Hour (2006-2008) as Ross (2 episodes) *IQ-145 (2008) as Jake Berringer (10 episodes) *National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) as Agent Hopper *CSI: NY (2007) as Benjamin Sutor *Tell Me You Love Me (2007) as Doctor (3 episodes) *How I Met Your Mother (2007) as George *Drive (2007) as Richard Patrakas (TV miniseries) *Shelter (2007) as Shaun *Ghost Whisperer (2007) as Hugh Bristow *Last Day (2006) as Tyso (short) *The Insatiable (2006) as Ronnie Klein *Criminal Minds - "The Perfect Storm" (2006) TV episode - Tony Canardo *Vanished (2006) as Jake *Though None Go with Me (2006) as Young Ben Phillips *CSI: Miami (2006) as Stephen Rowe *1-800-Missing (2003-2006) as Agent Jack Burgess (5 episodes) *Four Corners of Suburbia (2005) as Doug Lathrop *Love for Rent (2005) as Jesse *The Bad Girl's Guide (2005) as Dirk Flederhosen *Nadine in Date Land (2005) as Adam *The Closer (2005) as Dean Kingsley *Mystery Woman: Sing Me a Murder (2005) as Jason *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) as Mark Kyman *Shut Up and Kiss Me! (2004) as Pete Waddle *Jessica (2004) as Mike (TV short) *Certainly Not a Fairytale (2003) as Ken Doll #1 (short) *Fish Without a Bicycle (2003) as Danny *Lucky 7 (2003) as Daniel McCandles *Getting Hal (2003) as Hal *The Uninvited (2003) as Gabriel (short) *Miss Match (2003) as Dave Hillman *Would I Lie to You? (2002) as Paul (video) *Full Frontal (2002) as Sam Osborne *Leap of Faith (2002) as Dan Murphy (6 episodes) *According to Spencer (2001) as Craig *Feather Pimento (2001) as Detective Murphy (short) *Nailed (2001) as Jeff Romano *The Outer Limits (2001) as Daniel *The '70s (2000) as Byron Shales *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) as Big Ibex (voice) *Christina's House (2000) as Howie Rhodes *Body Shots (1999) as Shawn Denigan *Stonebrook (1999) as Erik *Purgatory (1999) as Leo "Sonny" Dillard *Wasteland (1999) as Tyler "Ty" Swindell (13 episodes) *The Pandora Project (1998) as Lieutenant Tim Lacy *NewsRadio (1998) as Walt (4 episodes) *Pacific Blue (1998) as Kyle Cavanaugh *Billy's Hollywood Screen Kiss (1998) as Gabriel *Clueless (1997) as Brian *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1997) as Zack Rossler (2 episodes) *Invisible Temptation (1996) as Nagle 'PRODUCER' *Homeless Not Hopeless (2007) - Co-Producer (documentary short) *Last Day (2006) - Producer (short) *Getting Hal (2003) - Producer *Carving Out Our Name (2001) - Producer (documentary) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors